Boys Like Oliver
by BlueSuedeShoes
Summary: “Come on,” Chloe said. “Time to get up. We leave for school today.” “Do I have to?” came the petulant moan as he covered his head with pillow. “Why don’t we skip this whole ‘school’ thing?”


**Author's Comment: Someone sent me a prompt requesting a family-Oliver or something like that...it's from a review I can't find to save my life (check profile). But this is the idea it spurred, so thank you, reviewer I'm 90% sure I didn't imagine. I hope you enjoy!**

**BlueSuedeShoes**

* * *

"Come on," Chloe said. "Time to get up. We leave for school today."

"Do I have to?" came the petulant moan as he covered his head with pillow. "Why don't we skip this whole 'school' thing?"

Chloe giggled. "Yes, you have to. Come on." She walked over to the bed and mercilessly threw the covers back, exposing him. She prodded him. "Come on. Out of bed."

"I didn't do my homework!" he groaned and Chloe laughed outright.

"All right, Oliver, really," she said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "This is getting ridiculous. I had an easier time getting your daughter out of bed than I'm having with you."

Oliver reached an arm out suddenly and pulled her down next to him, snuggling her into his chest comfortably. "Yeah, well it's not my fault you raised our kid to be so weird that she _likes_ school."

Attempting to squirm free, Chloe giggled again. "Hey! What's wrong with liking school?" she asked indignantly.

Oliver laughed, poking her in the ribs and making her squeal. "You're right. What was I thinking?"

Chloe sighed. "Oliver, we really have to get up. I need to get some coffee."

Oliver groaned and let her go. "What grade is she in again?"

"Really, Ollie?" Chloe smirked at him.

"I'm serious," he grumbled irritably, accepting the clothing she tossed in his direction and starting to get dressed.

Chloe laughed at his sleepy expression. "She starts sixth grade today, remember? She's going to Exelsior and it's all your fault. I wanted her to stay home and go to public school, but nooooo. They had to start letting girls into Exelsior."

He looked at her. "Is it too late to change our minds?"

Chloe gave him a shocked look. "What?"

"Public school is good."

Chloe narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him. "Why?"

"Because if she goes to public school, I can threaten and intimidate the boys who go anywhere near her."

Chloe laughed mirthfully. "Nope," she said, walking over to him with a grin. "It's too late. She's going to the Academy and she's going to be far from your all-seeing eye and she's going to date _boys. _Lots of boys. Some boys who will have less than noble intentions, even."

Oliver glared at her. "Not funny."

"Aw, come on. _You_ went to Exelsior," she teased, rising up on her toes to kiss him.

"That's what's got me worried."

Chloe laughed again. "Good point." She straightened his collar and turned to leave the room. "Come on, handsome. Our plane leaves in an hour. Hurry up and get downstairs."

Oliver watched her go with an eyebrow up, her hips swaying slightly as she walked. Chloe being a mother had done absolutely nothing to lessen how sexy she was in his eyes.

He came downstairs shortly and found Chloe sipping coffee and chatting animatedly with their daughter, Ann. He leaned in the doorway for a moment to watch them unnoticed. It was amazing how much Ann was beginning to look like her mother. She had the same eyes and nose, and of course she had blonde hair, although that came from both of them. She kept her hair longer than her mother did, with gentle curls tumbling just past her shoulders.

Ann had inherited her mother's sarcastic sense of humor and insatiable curiosity for certain. He blamed all the mystery stories Chloe had read to her when she was little. She was brilliant like Chloe, too, a remarkably good student. Exelsior had recruited her relentlessly until Oliver finally gave in. He'd liked the idea of her going to his alma mater, but he didn't want her to be so far away. Wasn't boarding school supposed to be for parents who _wanted_ to get rid of their kids? He laughed at the idea, reminding himself that wasn't entirely true, and that Ann definitely deserved the best education possible.

In spite of how much of Chloe he saw in his daughter, Chloe frequently insisted that she was more like Oliver than anything. She was more self-assured and confident like him, and she was too adventurous for her own good. According to Chloe, Ann had his lips and shoulders and she walked like him. He wasn't so sure, but never argued, knowing better. He smirked at the thought that she'd definitely inherited one thing from him: He'd started teaching her archery when she turned nine, and she'd taken to it instantly. He had a feeling she was going to be a better shot than him someday, not that he told _her_ that of course.

With a sigh he walked over to them and kissed the top of Ann's head before going to sit beside Chloe.

"Your dad says you need to look up Professor Hamilton within the first week. Do you remember Emil?"

Ann nodded. "The crazy scientist guy, right?" She took another bite of pancakes.

Oliver chuckled. "That's the one. He'll take care of you and make sure you get through your classes all right." He paused. "Speaking of which," he said, and Ann looked up, already expecting a joke, "do me a favor and get better grades than your mother did at school. I'm tired of her being the family genius. She holds it over my head all the time."

Ann giggled and Chloe rolled her eyes. "I do not."

Both Oliver and Ann raised their eyebrows at her in an identical fashion. "Right," they said together.

Chloe laughed. "Fine. Just do well, all right, but don't get so caught up in your classes that you miss out on having fun, okay? Make lots of friends and join a club or something. Have a social life."

Ann rolled her eyes similarly to the way Chloe had done it moments before. "I _know_, Mom. I'll be fine."

"What club are you going to join?" Oliver asked curiously.

She shrugged. "They've got an archery club--"

"Sweet."

"--but I was thinking about maybe writing for the paper."

Oliver moaned dramatically. "What have you done to her?" he demanded of Chloe who laughed.

"Just make sure it's something you like," she told Ann, who nodded, grinning. "And it doesn't just have to be clubs, either. Don't be afraid to go out with your friends and just hang out. I always regret being such a recluse in school."

Oliver glared at her then looked at his daughter. "No boys."

Ann and Chloe groaned simultaneously.

"_Dad._"

"_Oliver_."

He just narrowed his eyes at the women in his life. "_No boys_."

"Oliver, it used to be an all boys school. The amount of girls there is fairly minimal. I think it's only around thirty percent female right now. She's not going to be able to avoid boys. Besides, my best friends in school were boys. Don't you want her to meet someone like Clark?"

"No," he said authoritatively. Then he looked back to Ann. "And more importantly, you need to carefully figure out which boys remind you of me--"

Ann raised an eyebrow at him.

"--and stay far, far away from them. Got it?"

Ann giggled.

"She acts like she thinks I'm joking when I say that," he said sarcastically, looking from Ann to Chloe irritably.

Chloe slipped her hand around his arm. "Yes, dear."

"I'm serious! No boys like me!" he said.

"But I like you, dad," Ann provoked.

"Yeah. You like me. You're allowed to like me. As a matter of fact, it's required. But you are not allowed to like anyone who reminds you of me."

Ann raised her eyebrows, taking her clean plate over to the dishwasher. "What's wrong with boys like you?"

Chloe smirked. "Yeah, what's wrong with boys like you, Ollie?" she teased.

Oliver's face grew hot. "You know very well."

"You know there was actually this one boy at registration," Ann said, on her way upstairs to get her backpack. "He reminded me a lot of you, Dad. He was really egotistical."

Chloe snorted.

"He said he was going to look for me when we started classes. I think he was a year older. Cute, too. He could probably show me around," she called down, knowing she'd send him into a frenzy.

"NO!" Oliver shouted back up to her.

Chloe was overcome with silent laughter and he glared at her.

"I fail to see the humor here."

"I'm sorry, it's just that I don't think there's any escaping her meeting 'boys like you' at that school. Half the student body is boys like you."

Oliver pushed back from the table. "Ann!" he called up.

"Yeah, dad?"

"Change of plans!"

"What?"

"You're going to a Catholic all-girls' school. With nuns."

They heard laughter drift down the stairs. "Right," came her sarcastic reply.

He looked at Chloe. "Really. Why does no one take me seriously in this family?"

Chloe got up and walked over to him, kissing him lightly. "Because we know better."

"Don't distract me," he said as her hands slid over his shoulders and around his neck. "She's not going."

"Is that so?" Chloe teased, standing on her toes so she could kiss his neck seductively.

"Yeah," he said tightly. "Or else I'm going with her so I can keep an eye on her."

Chloe giggled quietly. "But then who would stay with me?"

"Who cares? I refuse to let her anywhere near any boys."

Chloe pressed a little closer to him. "I care. After all, she's going to be gone until Thanksgiving. I'll be all alone here with nothing to do with myself, no one to keep me company. What will I do with all that free time?" she asked suggestively, pouting her lips slightly.

One of Oliver's eyebrows shot up. "Ann!" he called up again.

"Yeah, Dad?" came her response for the second time.

"Would you hurry up already? We have a flight to catch."

"Dad, you _own_ the plane."


End file.
